


When A Difficult Day Goes By...

by neonpolitann



Series: Steven Universe [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Issues, Garnet Is Best Mom, Gen, Mental Breakdown, steven angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonpolitann/pseuds/neonpolitann
Summary: Steven ends up having a breakdown, but he doesn't have to be alone.
Relationships: Garnet & Steven Universe
Series: Steven Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593748
Comments: 10
Kudos: 161





	When A Difficult Day Goes By...

It felt like his heart was being tied up. Each breath he took tightened the string, making it harder to breathe and causing him to panic because of the lack of oxygen.

_Inhale._

Stared- stare- he feels eyes being burned into his head. He's being stared at- 

_exh-_

Someone's watching him- they're staring at him- they're watching him panic- they're staring- they're judging-

_Inhale._

Steven sighed out a shaky breath. No one is staring at him, it's just a painting. He's alone. He's okay. He's going to be fine.

_Inhale.. exhale.._

The painting is his mom- she's staring down to him- she's watching him- she's disappointed- she's judging him- he's freaking out for no reason.

Why is he freaking out?

_inhale..._

They're isn't a reason to freak out.

_Exhale._

But he's doing everything wrong- he can't fix what he needs to fix- he's useless-

_inhale-_

He's not Pink Diamond like he needs to be.

No- no. Being Pink is worse- she's horrible, she hurt everyone.

_exh-_

_Inhale-_

Fix- fix it. He needs to fix every little thing she did. He isn't his mom.

He's _not her._

He isn't useless.

He's not

He's not

He's not

He's not

_Hes not-_

A gentle touch on his back flinched him into reality. His vision was blurry, his body ached, his chest hurt, all he can hear is his rapid, sporadic, uneven breathing. The body beside him- he felt their warmth, it made his heart warm up a bit and slow down.

But someone's with him- they're watching him- they're staring at him- they're judging him- he's crying- he shouldn't- he doesn't- he can't-

The hand moved in a small circle, pulling him back into reality. They slowly rubbed comforting circles on the middle of his back, forcing his mind to focus on that. It slowed himself down.

_Inhale... Exhale..._

Steven's hands fell from his head, he didn't even realize he was gripping his hair. He didn't notice he curled into a ball. But all he's noticing right now is the slow motion of a circle on his back. 

The hand moved from his back to his shoulder, and he was gently pulled into their body. 

_Garnet._

She doesn't judge. She doesn't think he's useless. She loves him. She's-...

_"Oh, when a difficult day goes by.."_

shes singing... It's more soft and lulling than how she normally speaks. It's comforting, and reassuring. Her thumb rubbed small circles on the side of his arm.

_"keeping it together is hard, but that's why,"_

Steven's eyes felt incredibly heavy and strained, then they fluttered shut. His mind picking out the motion on his arm.

_"you've got to try.. you've got to try."_

A small sigh fell from his lips as his eyes barely opened. Garnet only continued to softly hum until she stopped. 

Steven hated it when it got too quiet, it'd make him feel uneasy, but he felt calm. The silence made him feel better. He stared at the wooden floor.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Garnet spoke up, getting a small flinch from Steven at the sudden break of silence. 

He made a disagreeing hum, "not.. right now..." He muttered in response.

Garnet respected his wish, continuing her humming and rubbing a circle on his arm.

_"...love you, mom."_

**Author's Note:**

> small note that I purposely wrote a bit sporadic. 
> 
> I did it to get the panic and anxiety and all that jazz.


End file.
